Three Years Later
by aroundpeginasquarehole
Summary: It all started three years ago when he didn't show up. What will happen when they see each other again three years later? Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

><p>She was sitting in the waiting room getting antsy. He had promised he would be here like he had any other of her other appointments.<p>

"Temperance Brennan?" She looked up at the nurse who was standing in the doorway.

"The doctor will see you now." She started to stand up but her stomach ended up making her fall back against her chair.

"Would you like me to help you?" Brennan shook her head and attempted to stand up again. This time she made it up and she waddled to the door.

"Where's Agent Booth?" Brennan looked at her.

"I don't know." The nurse could hear the worry and partial anger in her voice. The nurse smiled.

"I'll send him in if he comes okay?" Brennan smiled again and she followed the nurse.

* * *

><p>He was running late and he knew it. Bones was gonna kill him. All of a sudden a car crashed into the passenger side of his car.<p>

"Damn it!" Booth yelled. He hit the steering wheel. There was no way he was going to have a chance of making it there now. He opened his door to walk over to the car that hit him.

As he went to open his mouth to ask the driver to transfer insurance information, his vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer- I don't own Bones**

* * *

><p>It had been a three years. Three years of wondering. Three years of yearning. And three years of new beginnings. Booth had been missing for three years. She had gotten the call that they had found his car, abandoned, in the middle of a street after it had caused a backup in traffic. They had no idea where he had gone, or why his car had been abandoned.<p>

Since Booth had been gone, Brennan had given birth to their daughter, Mollie. Mollie was going to turn three in a month. Mollie looked so much like her father it was uncanny. She had Brennan's nose but that was about it, the rest of her was Booth. She had Booth's eyes, mouth and his personality.

Whenever they were at the park, Mollie would walk over to a older child and ask them to play with her. Mollie was an exceptionally bright child, she could read a small book by herself and remembered everyone at the lab. She knew though that her father was not here.

Brennan had never told Mollie that her father had been missing, Mollie just knew.

Today, Brennan had taken Mollie over to Angela and Hodgins so her and Michael could play together.

"How you doing sweetie?" asked Angela.

"I'm fine. Mollie knows that somethings coming up, though she has no idea what." Brennan looked at her daughter.

"Sweetie you know he's probably not coming home. He's been gone for three years. There is a great chance he's probably dead." Angela whispered.

"Ang, you don't think I know this? But I feel like he's still out there and that's he's trying for our daughter. That he's trying for me."

"Sorry. I know that this is a touchy subject with you sweetie but I know no one else would've been brave enough to say anything."

"I know Ang. I know."

* * *

><p>He was getting annoyed now. He had been here for God knows how long and had a feeling no one was closer to finding him than they had been a few years ago. He had never seen his captor. The last thing he remembered before waking up in this hell hole of a room had been getting hit by a car after realizing he was late to Bones' OBGYN appointment.

He sighed. He was missing his Bones and his child. For all he knew, Bones had moved on and was raising their child with another man. When Booth thought about that, it just made him more pissed off. He had no idea why he had been held here for the past few years. He was well-fed, allowed to take a shower, and was only locked in a room and was allowed to wander that room.

There was a window which he would stare out for hours at a time, just waiting for someone to walk by the house. The window was able to open, but the drop would kill him.

He paced the room for ten more minutes and then dragged his stool over to the window.

All of a sudden he saw someone walking. He wrenched open the window and yelled out it.

"HEY! HEY YOU!" The person looked up at him.

"COME OVER HERE! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED AND I NEED YOUR HELP!" He thought that would have made the person start running away, but instead they walked over to him.

"Do you have a cell phone?" he yelled down to him.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need you to call the number I'm about to give you and tell them that you found Agent Seeley Booth at whatever this address is."

The man pulled out his phone and dialed the number Booth yelled at him.

"They said for me to stay here and to tell you that they're on their way."

Booth sighed. He was going home. He was finally going home.

* * *

><p>Brennan and Angela had been sitting on Angela's couch watching Mollie and Michael play when her phone started ringing.<p>

"Brennan."

"Temperance." said Cullen.

"What is it Cullen?"

"We've found him." Brennan's mouth fell open.

"What is it sweetie?" Angela asked her. Brennan held up a finger and listened for more information.

"Where is he?" Cullen recited the address and Brennan stood up to grab her coat.

"Don't you there go out there by yourself Temperance, I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"

"At Angela and Hodgins."

"Is there somebody there that'll watch Mollie."

"Yes, Angela."

"I'll be there in five. Be ready." He hung up.

"Sweetie what's going on?"

"They found him." Brennan grabbed her coat and started to walk to the door, kissing Mollie on the head as she headed towards the door.

"I'll be back later Ang. If you could bring Mollie to the apartment that would be wonderful. Text me if you do." She grabbed the doorknob.

"Sweetie."

Brennan turned her head.

"Bring him home so he can meet his daughter." Brennan smiled at her and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Booth could hear the sirens coming in the distance. He had learned that the man that had pretty much saved him had a wife and three kids. His name was Dylan Miller and he lived down the road.<p>

"I can't thank you enough for this man."

"No problem. You sound like you had a nice life before you got stuck there. Hope you get to meet your kid."

"Man you have no idea."

The cars pulled up and Booth stood up from his stool looking to see who had came to rescue him. He saw them all run towards the door so Booth walked up to his door and started pounding on it.

"I'M IN HERE! COME ON GUYS IT'LL BE NICE TO SEE SOME FAMILIAR FACES!"

Booth heard the lock being picked and stood back. The door opened and there stood Bones.

"Bones." He sighed. She ran up to him and hugged him. Booth wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could.

"I missed you." She whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too Bones. I missed you too."

Booth could tell that other people had came up the stairs, but they knew better than to interrupt.

Brennan pulled back.

"Let's get you home so you can meet our two-year-old."

Brennan wrapped an arm around his waist and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I agree." He whispered in her hair.

Cullen led them downstairs to the car Brennan and him had ridden here in and opened the back door for them.

"So Bones, you gonna tell me about our kid." he asked as they drove down a rural road.

"No. You're going to meet them for yourself when we get to our apartment." Brennan curled up into Booth side and hugged him tighter.

"I don't even get a hint on what their name is or if their a boy or girl."

"It's not my problem you're the one who didn't want to know whether or not it was a boy or girl."

"Well had I known I wouldn't have found out until almost three years later I would've found out."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence but it was not an awkward one. It was a comfortable one. One that Brennan had not experience in a long time.

"Where am I bringing you? Apartment or Angela's?"

"Apartment. Angela brought M-" Brennan caught herself before she said Mollie's name. She heard Booth swear under his breathe and she smiled.

"It'll only be five more minutes. You've waited almost three years, a few minutes won't hurt."

They pulled up to the apartment and Booth and Brennan got out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

She woke up the next morning, feeling oddly refreshed and happy.

She started to swing her legs off her bed to go see if Mollie was up when she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist.

That's when everything came back. Leaving Mollie with Angela while she rode with Cullen to a remote building fifty miles from her apartment. Picking a lock after hearing yelling. Hugging Booth like there was no tomorrow. She remembered everything and she smiled.

"Whatcha smiling for Bones?" He asked.

Startled, she began to blush, not realizing she had been watched.

"Why shouldn't I be smiling?" She smiled at him, then buried her head into his chest.

He tightened his grip on her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Ahh, just curious Bones." He kissed her head again and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"The munchkin is coming in five, four, three, two..."

"Daddy!" Mollie ran into the room and climbed onto her parents; bed. She snuggled into her dad's chest.

"Hey pumpkin." Mollie picked up her head and gave her father the famous Booth charm smile.

"Oh so she's got my smile." Booth grinned at Brennan.

"Well Mollie has seemed to inherit a lot of your characteristics. She has your brown eyes, your smile, your-"

She was silenced by a kiss. At first, she was tense , having not expecting it and not experiencing it for years, then she melted into the kiss.

"Mommy, that's ewwwy." Booth and Brennan pulled away and looked at their daughter.

Her eyes were scrunched up the way her mom's usually were when she was studying a bone and her mouth was in a grimace. They laughed.

"You mean this." Booth leaned in and kissed Brennan on the head.

"Or this." He kissed her again, but this time on the lips. They didn't pull apart until there were a pair of tiny arms pushing them apart.

"THAT daddy. THAT'S ewwwy." They pulled apart and turned toward their daughter. She now sat in the middle of their bed, arms crossed and pouting.

"Does Mollie want some hugs and kisses?" She looked at her father and just sat there with her arms crossed.

"Yes." Booth picked her up and set her in his lap. Bones laid her head on his shoulder and sat quietly. Booth kissed Mollie on the cheek then turned his head to kiss Bones on the head.

"Hug daddy." Mollie turned around and held out her arms. Booth pulled Mollie into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Mollie."

"I love you too daddy." Booth kissed her forehead again and gave her a squeeze.

"Daddy missed you princess."

"I missed you too daddy."

Booth squeezed Mollie again and then laid her down on the bed. He blew a raspberry into her stomach and she started to giggle. He turned to ask Bones to help him tickle Mollie when he noticed she was gone.

He stood up from the bed and bent down to pick Mollie up and put her on his hip.

"Bones?" He walked towards the bathroom. He knocked and when he got no answer he opened the door.

"Bones?" He peeked in and saw no one in the bathroom.

"Daddy where's mommy?" Mollie turned towards Booth with a frown on her face.

"I don't know Mols. Lets go see if she's in the living room." Booth and Mollie walked out of the bedroom towards the living room.

"Bones?" He looked around and didn't see her.

"Temperance," he called through the aparment. He was met by the echo of his own voice. He walked down the hall that led to Mollie's room to make sure that she wasn't there.

He set Mollie down and she ran back towards the living room. Booth poked his head in Mollie's room and saw nothing.

"DADDY!" Mollie screamed. Booth hurridly shut the door and ran towards the kitchen.

"What is it Mols?" She was sitting at the table pointing at a piece of paper that sat in the middle.

He picked the paper up and began reading the neat cursive writing.

_'Booth,_  
><em>Went to the the store to pick up some things for breakfast. Mollie likes to have a orange juice in a sippy cup. If there's no more orange juice give her apple juice. Don't give her milk, she's lactose-intolerant. Be back in a few minutes.<em>  
><em>-Bones'<em>

He smiled at the fact that she wrote down his nickname for her instead of her first or last name.

"Okay Mols, guess it's just you and me for a few." Mollie looked up at her father and frowned.

"I firsty."

"Okay Mols, I'll get you a drink once I find where mommy puts your sippy cups." He opened cupboard after cupboard to realize that he couldn't find them.

"Okay Mollie, do you know where mommy puts your sippy's?"

She nodded and crawled down from her chair. She walked over to the cupboard to the right of the fridge, the same one that Booth had been reaching for when Bones' fridge blew up, and pointed.

"I already looked in there princess there aren't any." Mollie frowned and walked over to the dishwasher. She opened it up and looked at her father. Siting on the top shelf were all of Mollie's sippy cups and their tops.

"Oh be quiet you. You're just like your mother, always right."

"You better believe it." Bones walked in and set the two bags of groceries she had just gotten on the table.

"Booth have you given Mollie her orange juice yet?" Mollie ran over to her mother and shook her head.

"Hey it's not my fault." He held his hands up in surrender. "I just found her sippy cups." Bones walked over to Booth, pulled the sippy cup and cover out of his hands and started pouring orange juice for Mollie.

"Here you go sweetheart." Mollie grabbed the cup and started drinking. "You can go watch tv now if you want Mols."

Mollie walked out of the kitchen towards the living room.

"You got a tv? Now I KNOW I've been gone too long." He kissed her and pulled her close. "Just so you know, you are NEVER leaving my sight." He said.

"Good, because I never want to be out of it." He kissed her again and then turned her around so her back was to his stomach.

"So what's for breakfast because I'm starving."

"I was thinking eggs for Mollie and french toast for us?" Booth's stomach growled in anticipation.

"Sounds amazing. I'll help." He let go of her and pulled out groceries while she took out two pans, which began a very interesting day.


	4. Promises

**Disclamer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

><p>He pulled out eggs, milk, bread and juice that she had picked up at the store and set them on the table.<p>

"Booth can you hand me the eggs, I'll start making Mollie's breakfast." He grabbed the eggs and handed them to her.

She opened the eggs and cracked two into a bowl. Once the egss were started, she started the mixture for the bread to be put into for french toast.

"Hey Bones."

"Yes, Booth?"

"Mollie, did she ever..." he trailed off. She looked up at him and saw him looking away.

"Did Mollie ever ask about having a father?" She blatantly stated.

"Yeah." He stared at his feet.

"One day a few months ago, we were over at Angela and Hodgins' when she asked. She had saw Hodgins playing with Michael and came over and asked me about her daddy.

"I told her that her daddy was gone, but that one day he may come back.

"You had been missing over two years at this point, but I had never given up on the fact that you were not dead. Everyone else figured you would have been because you had been gone for so long.

"I felt that if you were dead, I would know because I would have felt like I had lost a piece of me." She paused.

"She had asked if you had left us and I told her that her daddy would have never left us if he had he choice." Booth walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Bones."

"For what?"

"For never giving up on me. For not letting anyone else take up being the father figure for Mollie."

"There would never be anyone for that role but you Booth." He smiled.

"You have no idea how good that makes me feel having that come from you Bones."

"Well actually, from an anthropological standpoint-"

"Don't ruin this moment with your squint talk Bones." He kissed her.

"I wasn't going to talk "squint talk"."

"Bones, whenever you hear the word anthropology or anything related come out of your mouth, it's gonna be squint talk."

She opened her mouth to object, then decided against it.

"Mollie, breakfast is ready." She called.

She set a plate on the table full of eggs in front of a chair.

Mollie ran in and walked up to her chair.

"Daddy." She lifted her arms.

"You want me to pick you up Mols?" She nodded.

"Okay. Up we go." He picked her up and set her in the chair.

Once the french toast was done, everyone sat at the table and started eating.

"Mollie." She looked up from her plate.

"Do you want to go to the zoo today?" She nodded and started to smile with a mouthful of eggs in her mouth.

"Mollie. It's not polite to open your mouth with food in it." She swallowed.

"Sorry mommy."

"It's alright baby."

"Daddy?" Booth swallowed.

"What princess."

"What's your fa. Fa. Fa-"

"Favorite animal?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes daddy."

"I like the lions."

"Why daddy?" He tilted his head in thought.

"Umm. Well. I like the lions because everyone alaways told daddy to go with his lion heart and look what happened when I did." Booth looked at Brennan. She smiled at him.

"What happened daddy?" Mollie looked at him with her big brown eyes. Booth reached over and pulled Mollie onto his lap.

"Well. I finally got the courageto start a relationship with your mommy and then came along you." He touched her nose and she giggled. Brennan walked up behind Booth and put her arms loosely around his neck.

"And I'm happy you did." She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and they both sighed.

They stayed like that, Mollie sitting on Booth's lap, Brennan's arms wrapped around Booth's neck and her head laying on his shoulder, for what felt like hours, before Mollie started squirming.

"I go get dressed mommy." Mollie stated as she walked out of the kitchen.

They both laughed as Mollie walked towards her room and Brennan started to move when Booth put his hands on top of hers.

"Just because she left, doesn't mean you have to." He whispered.

"But I have to get dressed." Booth looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Bones, we're going to the zoo. You're fine with what you have on."

"Fine. But I don't think they'll let you into the zoo like that." Booth had on a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt on.

"It'll only take me two minutes to throw on a shirt and jeans." He kissed her and she pulled away with a coy smile on her face.

"You do realize that I could send Mollie over to Angela's so you and I could catch up." He smiled and shook his head.

"No way. I missed you a lot, but I wanna spend time with my girlfriend AND my daughter." He said. She smiled and kissed him.

"Go get dressed so we can leave. Mollie is willingly getting dressed so I know she really wants to go." he sighed.

"Fine." He kissed he and stood up. As he started to walk away, she pulled him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her, surprised.

"Bones."

"Hmm." He started rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm not gonna leave you two ever again. I promise you that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Booth."

"Fine, but I will make this promise. I promise that if anyone tries to make me leave you two, I will fight back until I see both of you again. I'm going to try with all of my power to not leave you two." He felt the muscles in her back relax and knew he said the right thing.

"Mommy." Brennan picked her head up to see her daughter standing in the doorway with a purple dress on and white shoes and leggings.

"We leavin' soon?" Brennan let go of Booth long enough to swoop down and pick up Mollie to include her in the hug.

"Yes sweetie. We're leaving soon. I promise." She kissed her head and set her back down.

"I go watch tv mommy." She stated walking towards the living room.

"She's definetly your daughter. She loves tv." She paused. "Go. We'll be sitting out here when your done." He kissed the top of her head and she squeezed him a little tighter before they went their seperate ways.

She walked into the living room to see Mollie sitting on the couch with her worn out stuffed dog that Booth had gotten for her before she was born.

"We leavin' mommy?" Mollie asked.

"As soon as daddy comes back." Mollie started to panic.

"Where daddy? Did he leave again? He not come back for long time?" Mollie's eyes started to fill with tears as did Brennan's. She hated to see her little girl cry.

"Daddy's just getting dressed sweetie. He's in our room. He's not going to leave again for a long time."

"Promise mommy?" Mollie sniffed.

"Promise sweetie." She pulled Mollie close and started rocking her again like she did when she was a baby.

"What's with the tears?" Booth asked as he walked into the room.

"Daddy!" Mollie jumped off Brennan's lap and ran towards her father. She crashed into his legs.

"Whoa Mols. What's wrong?" He picked he up and looked at Brennan.

'I'll tell you later. I promise.' She mouthed to him. He opened his free arm towards her and when she walked into his embrace, he pulled her towards him.

"Come one. Let's go to the zoo." He let go of Brennan, but grabbed her hand and opened the door for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love reviews. I only got one review for the last chapter. As much as I hate begging for reviews, here I go. Please, please, PLEASE review.**


	5. Chapter 5

They all got in the SUV, and Booth started driving to the zoo.

"You excited Mols?" She nodded her head and smiled.

"Bones?" She turned her head towards him with a slight frown on her face.

"You okay Bones?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She turned back towards the window.

They drove in silence until they reached the zoo.

"Daddy, animals!"

"Yes princess, we're going to see the animals."

They all got out of the car and walked to the ticket stand. Once they were admitted, they started walking towards the monkeys.

"Daddy, look at funny monkey." She pointed at a monkey that hung upside down from a tree branch.

"Yep princess that's a funny monkey." They walked away from the monkey exhibit towards the lions. As they were walking, Booth saw a familiar face, one that he had only seen once, and never wanted to see again.

He quickly put Mollie in Bones' arms and pushed them into a tiny alleyway that held garbage cans.

"Booth what are you-"

"You stay here. You do not come after me no matter what." He kissed Mollie's forehead and Bones' cheek.

"Booth where are you-"

"Bones. Just do this for me. Please?" She nodded.

"Okay." He kissed her again.

He left and walked towards the man he had just seen. He looked around for him and couldn't find him. That's when everything went black.

* * *

><p>His eyes opened quickly and he looked at his surroundings. They were the same, as always. He always had this dream, the only thing that changed was where they went at the end. Lately, he didn't know if it was better to stay awake, or to dream.<p>

He opened his mouth to talk when he felt the gag there.

'Oh yeah, I forgot. In real life, the bastard hates me.' He thought.

He tried to move his hands but they were tied behind his back.

He heard the doorknob being moved so he stopped moving.

In walked a man. He didn't know his name, but hated him. He referred to him as Joe in his head.

"Ahh Agent Booth. Still hanging around I guess." Joe punched him in the stomach.

"You see, Dr. Brennan still won't speak to me, even with you out of the picture." Joe punched him in the face.

"Now, as soon as she is mine, you're free to go. But, until then." Joe punched his stomach again. "You're stuck with me."

Joe grinned evilly. "Now I want to bet if I kidnap that cute daughter of yours, then maybe she will consider me. Nothing to remind her of you then." Booth started twitching in his seat. Whenever he started talking about his daughter, he fought.

"Very shy one though. I tried talking to her today after attempting to talk to Dr. Brennan but she just hid behind her mother's leg." Joe punched the other side of his face.

"Oh well, see you in a couple days Agent Booth." He walked out of the door and shut the door behind him.

Booth hung his head. This man really did know how to push his buttons.

Booth's head started pounding, and he fell under unconsciousness again.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and looked around the room. Something was different, he just didn't know what.<p>

That's when he heard it, the pounding of footsteps. A lot of footsteps.

He started pounding his chair against the floor. If he was wrong, he didn't care. He would rather take another beating than miss getting rescued.

As he kept on pounding, the footsteps got closer. All of a sudden, the door was kicked down and in came five men wearing FBI vests.

Booth sighed. He was finally going home.

* * *

><p>He was sitting in a hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come in.<p>

From what he had overheard, "Joe" broke three of his ribs and gave him a concussion.

He heard footsteps outside his door and sat up. Hopefully that would be the doctor clearing him so he would be one step closer to going home.

The door opened and in popped Bones' head. He smiled.

"Hey Bones!" She smiled and opened the door wide enough for her and the little girl on her hip to come in.

He looked at both of them. Bones hadn't changed much, her hair looked a little longer, but that was about it. He changed his focus to the little girl on her hip.

She had her head on her mother's shoulder and her face was turned away from Booth. He could tell she was awake though because every so often, her head would quickly turn towards him and turn back towards the door.

He patted the open spot on his bed but she took the chair next to him instead.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Great now! I'm a little sore, but it's nothing." He smiled at her and she looked down.

"Bones." She looked up at him.

"I'm fine, I promise." He went to grab her hand, but she went and wrapped it around the little girl. He sighed.

He had figured this would happen. Looking at the little girl attached to her, he figured he had been gone for about three years, give or take a few months.

"What's her name?"

"Mollie Joy Booth." He smiled. At least part of his dream had been right.

"Since we had agreed that Mollie would take your last name and since you had been abducted before she was born, I decided to name her the name you picked for her."

"Thanks Bones." He smiled and tried reaching for her hand again, this time, she let him. He squeezed her hand and looked at Mollie.

"She's very shy. It may take a while before she talks to you."

"Hey Mollie." She turned her face towards him and he got a quick look at her. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, and mirrored his own.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Mollie."

She just nestled closer into her mother's shoulder. He sighed.

There was a knock at the door and then the doctor came in.

"Well Mr. Booth, you seem-. Who are they?" He asked. Booth pointed at Mollie.

"This is my daughter Mollie and this is my…" He stopped. He really didn't know what to call Bones. I mean, they had a kid together, but they hadn't seen each other in three years at least.

"I'm his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan." He frowned.

'Great,' he thought. 'Now we're back to square one.'

"Nice to meet you." Bones nodded at him.

"Anyway, Mr. Booth, you seem to have a concussion and you have three broken ribs. You will have to stay with someone for the next few nights due to your concussion."

"He's staying with me." Bones said.

He smiled at her and sat up a little taller.

"Your discharge papers are all set and ready to be signed. You will be put in FBI custody and then once they release you, you will be put in the care of Dr. Brennan."

"Okay doc. Can I leave now though?" The doctor and Brennan laughed.

"Yes Mr. Booth, you can leave now." The doctor left the room and shut the door behind him.

"You know we have to talk Bones. Right?" Their eyes met and he saw the understanding in her eyes.

"I know."

* * *

><p>When they reached FBI headquarters, Booth was led to an interrogation room. He knew he was being watched and felt like Bones and Mollie were on the other side of the glass.<p>

When Cullen walked in, Booth pulled him aside and whispered in his ear.

"If Bones is on the other side of that mirror, get rid of her. I don't want her to know right now that the reason I was abducted was because of her." Cullen's eyes widen and he nodded. He walked out of the room and Booth sat down in a chair.

Cullen came in a few minutes later, his brows knitted together.

"Okay Agent Booth, let's start at the beginning."


	6. Chapter 6

"So what happened Booth? Tell me what happened from the beginning." Cullen said.

"Well, I remember that I had been on my way to one of Bones' doctor's appointments and that I had been running late.

"I had been going through an intersection when a car hit the passenger side of my car. I got out so we could trade information."

"What happened after that?" Cullen asked him.

"Everything went black."

Cullen sighed.

"What happened when you woke up?" It was Booth's turn to sigh now.

"I truthfully don't know sir. Those first couple days are a blur for me. He must've given me a concussion when he hit me on the back of the head."

"Well, what's the first thing you remember?"

"I woke up in this dirty room. No windows. I had been gagged and tied up to a chair." Booth paused.

"What happened after that?"

"That's when he started talking about Bones."

"And what exactly did he say?'

Booth looked at the one-way glass.

"You promise she's gone?"

"I have two agents guarding the door so she can't get into observation."

Booth took a deep breath.

"He kept on telling me stuff about her. Like where she went during the day. He told me about the day she had Mollie. He was stalking her sir and there was nothing I could do but sit there and listen."

"So he had been stalking her the whole time during your abduction?"

"Yeah. He said he tried talking to her once or twice and told me he was going to kidnap Mollie." He took a deep breath.

"He showed me pictures the first year he had me. Then he stopped. I panicked because I figured he had kidnapped her and Mollie and killed them. These past two years, I'd practically given up hope and thought that even if I got out, I wouldn't have two out of the three most important people in my life." Booth slouched against the back of the chair and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm gonna bring in someone so you can describe your abductor."

"Wait a minute? You didn't arrest him!" Booth abruptly sat straight up in his chair.

"No. We had gotten a hit from the tip-line. We had a description on this guy for the past three years, but we didn't have much specifics. Someone called and said that there was a guy that matched the description leaving the building we found you in."

Booth slouched back in his chair once again and looked up at the ceiling.

"Fine. I'll be waiting."

Cullen left the room so Booth stood up and started to pace. About five minutes later, Booth heard the door being opened.

"Booth!" All of a sudden, Booth was being hugged by his favorite forensic artist.

"Hi Ange." He said. Taking a deep breath to forget about the pain in his ribs. She pulled back.

"Sorry. And when they called I thought they were kidding and I tried calling Bren and she wouldn't answer her phone, and we've been so worried about you and nothing's been the same. Oh! Have you seen Bren? Have you met Mollie? Of course you've met Mollie, Bren has her. But unless you haven't seen Bren yet and I'm assuming you haven't because she looked so worried when I saw her sitting in Sweets' office so that means you probably haven't seen her which means you haven't seen Mollie and-"

"Ange." She took a breath and looked up at him.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"Breathe." She took a deep breath.

"Okay Studly, so tell me. Have you seen Bren?"

"Yes I've seen Bones. I've seen Mollie too." Angela smiled.

"Isn't she adorable? She looks so much like Bren except she has your eyes and your smile. I don't know how many times Bren has let Mollie do something because she smiles and makes her eyes all sappy." Booth smiled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep. Oh you'll love her Booth. She's the perfect blend of the both of you." Booth smiled and then quickly let his smile fade away.

"Let's get this over with then. The quicker I'm out of here, the better." Angela pulled out her sketchpad and Booth started describing him. About an hour and a half later, Angela set down her pencil and turned the sketchpad towards Booth.

"Is this right Booth?" Booth looked at the picture and nodded with a grim expression on his face.

"That's him Ange. That's him." Angela nodded and they both stood up.

She hugged him. "It's good to have you back Booth."

"It's good to be back." She pulled back and squeezed his shoulders before walking out of the interrogation room.

He sat back down and waited for Cullen to come back in, but he didn't have to wait long. About two minutes later, Cullen walked in and sat opposite of Booth.

"You're free to go Booth-"

"Thank God!" Booth smiled.

"After you talk to Dr. Sweets." Booth's smile quickly turned into a grimace as Cullen walked out of the door and Sweets walked in.

"Hiya Sweets."

"Hi Booth." Booth looked over Sweets and saw that he was nervous.

"Nervous Sweets?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Well, you're sweating and slightly shaking there Sweets. Don't worry though, the only thing that might be wrong mentally with me is the fact that Bones and Mollie won't be allowed of my sight and the next time I see the bastard that kidnapped me he will have a bullet in his brain." Sweets took a deep breath.

"Well that last part is to be expected. You were abducted and beaten for a little over three years. I would understand the urge to harm your abductor." Booth sighed. He really did hate psychology.

"But back to the first thing you said, why are you not going to allow Dr. Brennan and Mollie out of your sight?"

"Because Sweets, for three years, I had to listen to this bastard talk to me about my best friend, the mother of my child, like she was some kind of trophy. And then he told me he was going to kidnap my daughter. So yeah Sweets, I plan on having them both in close proximity." Booth crossed his arms. Sweets ran a hand through his hair and then looked at Booth again.

"Well, I think we're done here. I don't think you're going to tell me anymore today so I'm requiring you to come in for a session twice a week until I clear you to go into the field and then, you'll have to come once a week for five weeks.

"I also want you and Dr. Brennan to resume partners' therapy." Booth ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"Fine. I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter about the sessions , but you're gonna have to talk to Bones about partners therapy."

"I'll speak to Dr. Brennan before you three leave." Sweets stood up and walked to the door, thought he paused before walking out.

"Are you coming?" Sweets asked him.

"You mean I get to leave?"

"Well, we've interrogated you about what your abductor did to you for the past three years. We've had you describe your abductor to Angela and I'm pretty sure they're sending out a BOLO as we speak and you're as mentally cleared as you're gonna get today." Booth smiled and stood up so he could follow Sweets out.

As Sweets led him to his office, agents were clapping him on the back, telling him it was good to see him.

Sweets opened the door to his office and Bones and Mollie sat on the couch, Brennan playing with Mollie's hair.

"Mommy, can you make pweety bwaids?" Booth smiled, noticing that she couldn't yet get her r's out yet.

"Yes baby, mommy will make pretty braids." Sweets cleared his throat.

"Uncle Sweets!" Mollie launched herself off the couch and into his arms. He lifted her up.

"Hiya munchkin. Whatcha doin'?

"Mommy is making pweety bwaids in my hair."

"Well, how about you let her finish?"

"Okay!" Sweets put Mollie down and she ran back to the couch. As she was sitting down in front of Brennan, she spotted Booth standing near the door.

She immediately crawled into her mother's lap and whispered in her ear. Brennan smiled.

"That's one of mommy's…friends, sweetie." Mollie gave Booth the signature "squint" look, her eyes scrutinizing him as she looked at him. She whispered in Brennan's ear again. This time, she laughed.

"Yes baby, he's nice."

She whispered in Brennan's ear again.

"Mommy, I go say hi to your fwiend?" She asked.

Brennan whispered back in her ear, not letting anyone else know what she was saying this time.

"I think he'll like that very much sweetie." Mollie slowly got off the couch and shyly walked towards Booth. He squatted down so they would be the same height and when Mollie was about a foot away, she stopped.

"Hi. I'm Mollie. Who are you?"

"I'm Seeley, but you can call me Booth."

"Booth?" She tried out.

"Yep."

She nodded. "Okay!", and she ran back towards the couch and crawled into her mother's lap.

Booth stood up and locked eyes with Brennan and had one of their silent conversations. Some things never did change.

Sweets cleared his throat.

"Dr. Brennan." Bones looked at Sweets and frowned.

"What Sweets?"

"I would like you and Booth to resume partners' therapy as soon as possible." She looked to Booth and he shrugged.

"Why?"

"Well due to the fact that Booth has been missing for three years and if you want you two to resume your partnership when Booth returns to field work, you'll resume partners' therapy as well." Bones looked at Booth and he nodded.

"Can I give you an answer tomorrow Sweets?"

Both Booth and Sweets gave her a look of shock. Sweets came back first though.

"Sure Dr. Brennan. Take as much time as you need." She nodded and picked up a now sleeping Mollie off the couch. She walked towards the door and paused when she didn't hear any footsteps behind her.

"Are you coming Booth?" He slowly nodded and started walking behind her, falling into old habits and putting his hand on the small of her back. She started squirming under his touch so he pulled away.

They silently rode in the elevator down to the parking garage and walked to her car. Once Mollie was buckled in and ready, they left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate to do this again, but here I go. I love reviews, and they let me know how you guys think the story is going. And I'm begging you to review. So, review, review, REVIEW!**


	7. Firsts

A/N: As I was writing this chapter, the song, "Make You Feel My Love", by ADELE, (which is the song that plays at the end of season six finale in case you're wondering) started playing on my iPod. I'm hoping that makes this chapter well liked by you guys because to tell you the truth I'm not too sure about this chapter. Anyway, enjoy! Oh and partial spoiler for season 6.

* * *

><p>When they pulled in front of Brennan's apartment building twenty minutes later, she let the car idle for a minute until Brennan realized where they were. She took the key out of the ignition and got out.<p>

As Brennan reached in the backseat to grab Mollie out of her car seat, Booth turned around in his seat and placed a hand on hers, but at her uncomfortable look, pulled it away.

"Let me grab her Bones."

"No I've got her Booth."

"Bones." She looked up. "Let me get her."

She sighed. "Okay Booth." He got out of the car and opened the back door. He reached in and unbuckled Mollie from the car seat and then rested her head on his shoulder.

They walked to the front of the building and Booth opened the door with his free hand and held it open for Brennan. They took the elevator to her apartment and rode it in silence.

When Mollie began to stir about halfway up, Brennan reached for her.

"Bones I got her." Mollie took a giant sniff of Booth's shoulder.

"Mommy!" She screeched. Brennan quickly pulled Mollie out of his arms and into her own.

"Shh. Mommy's right here sweetie. No one's gonna hurt you. Mommy's right here." Mollie settled her head into Brennan's neck and fell back asleep. Brennan looked up at Booth who looked shocked.

"When she wakes up somewhere other than a bed, she takes a giant breath in through her nose and if she doesn't recognize the smell, she screams. She's done it for as long as I can remember if you're wondering." He looked at her and nodded.

When the elevator stopped at Brennan's floor, they all filed out and she led the way towards her apartment. When they reached her door, she started rummaging in her purse with one hand.

"Bones." She stopped and looked up at him.

"Do you want me to take Mollie or do you want me to look for your keys?" She looked at Mollie and then looked to Booth.

"Mollie please." They gently transferred her in between them while she looked for her keys.

After she found them and unlocked the door, she reached out her arms for Mollie again and Booth placed her in them.

As soon as Mollie was back in her arms, she disappeared down the hallway.

Booth shut the door behind him and walked towards the kitchen. He opened the cupboard next to the fridge, which of course still held the cups, and then walked back towards the living room.

He heard her footsteps coming back down the hallway so he stood in the middle of her living room.

She turned her head towards the clock near her tv and sighed at the time which made Booth look too.

It read 11:46, which in turn made Booth sigh. They both looked at the couch.

"How about you let me take the couch Bones."

"No. I'm smaller; I'll fit on the couch."

Booth smiled, a distant memory coming to his mind. "You know Bones, the last time we had this argument, we ended up in bed creating that beautiful little girl down the hall." Her cheeks flushed and she became speechless. He sighed.

"Are you sure Bones? I can take the couch if you want."

"No Booth. It's fine. I'm sure you haven't slept in a bed in a while, go sleep on my bed. We'll still be here in the morning." He nodded.

"Okay. G'night Bones."

"G'night Booth."

* * *

><p><em>He was in that damn room, tied to that same damn chair. 'Joe' came in.<em>

_"I have something to show you Agent Booth." He pulled the two bags that trailed behind him into the room._

_"Meet your daughter." He unzipped the smallest bag and showed Booth a much paler version of Mollie. She opened her eyes._

_"Why did you let him get me daddy? Why?" Booth screamed against his gag._

_"And your partner." He opened the bigger bag to show Booth the lifeless face of Bones. She too opened her eyes._

_"You told me you would protect me Booth. Us. Now look at us Booth. Booth. Booth…_

"Booth. Booth! Booth come on, wake up! Booth!" He opened his brown eyes to meet her worried, tear filled blue ones.

"You were screaming and tossing around. I didn't want you falling off the bed and hitting you head. You scared me." He reached out and touched her face, his hand settling on her cheek.

"Bones?" She placed a hand on top of his hand and squeezed.

"I'm right here Booth. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand to her face. She needed to reassure him that she was there, in front of him, in one piece.

"Do you want me to go get Mollie? I heard her name towards the beginning." He shook his head and once he realized that the woman in front of him was in fact alive and moving, made the tension in his body disappear a lot quicker.

"I'm so happy you're alive Bones." She let out a sad chuckle.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?" She joked.

"Hey you made a joke!"

"I've found that I have become humorous." They laughed and then Booth became serious.

"I missed you Bones." The thumb on the hand that still rested on her face rubbed her cheek.

She let her hand fall and pulled back.

"We all missed you." Booth bit back a sigh and smiled.

"Well I would hope so. The squint squad isn't complete without the FBI Agent." She sadly smiled.

"No, it isn't." She said as she started to back towards the door.

"Bones." She stopped.

"I never meant to leave you two alone. I feel horrible that I missed all her firsts. That she doesn't even know who I am."

"You didn't miss all her firsts. You won't miss her first day of Kindergarten, her first day of high school, her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first child, you won't miss them all." She told him as she walked back towards him. He swung his feet off the bed.

"I missed enough though." Brennan walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her, and Booth sighed. He had lain back down on the bed when he heard the door open again.

He looked at the door and there stood Brennan holding a sleeping Mollie in her left arm.

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Booth, Mollie a barrier in between them.

"Bones?" He asked.

"Mollie. Molls wake up." Mollie eyes opened and her brown eyes met her father's.

"Mommy, why we up before the sun?" She asked, her little voice riddled with sleep. Brennan smiled.

"Mommy needed you to help her with something baby."

"What's I helpin' you with Mommy?" Mollie turned her head away from her mother's neck and looked at Booth and smiled.

"Hi Boof." She said, her sleep laden brain not allowing her pronounce her th's.

"Hi Molls." Mollie turned her head back to her mother's and then whispered in her ear.

"Mommy, Boof looks sad. Can I give 'im a hug?" Brennan looked to her daughter, amazed that she had come to that conclusion. Once her shock had worn off, she leaned back into Mollie's ear and whispered,

"Yes baby, I think that would make him very happy." Mollie nodded once and then let go of her.

Once free of her mother's grip, she climbed off of her lap, over the little space of bed in between Booth and Brennan, and then into Booth's lap.

"Why you so sad Boof?" Mollie asked after she had finished the yawn that escaped her mouth.

"I had a bad dream that's all." Mollie looked up at him.

"You wanna hug? Mommy says I got the bestest hugs in the entire world and that they make her feel better when she was missin' the person that was in her bad dreams." Booth looked up to Brennan, who was looking at the floor, and saw her cheeks flush.

"I would love a hug Sweet Pea." Mollie wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed as tight as she could. As she was hugging him, she asked a question.

"Boof?" She asked, almost half asleep.

"Yeah Sweet Pea?" She snuggled her head closer into his chest.

"Why you call me dat?" Her voice faltering at the end.

"Sweet Pea?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Because you're so sweet and tiny and a pea is tiny so I called you Sweet Pea."

"Okay." She lost the struggle against falling asleep and her arms relaxed, no longer holding him as tight.

Brennan reached for Mollie but Booth stopped her.

"She's fine Bones. Maybe she'll keep away the nightmares. Plus, it can be one of our firsts. She won't realize it yet, but I will." He gave her a charm look that she knew she wouldn't be able to say no to.

"Okay Booth." She stood up and walked towards the door. "Night Booth."

"Night Bones." She walked out of the room and shut the door quietly behind her.

Booth slowly reclined backwards towards the pillows and adjusted Mollie as he went. As he lay down on his back, Mollie shuffled in her sleep and ended up on her stomach, her face turned to the side.

"Love you daddy." Booth smiled and kissed her head.

"Love you too Sweet Pea." He then pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.

He looked at her once more and then closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful oblivion.

* * *

><p>AN2: Okay, I know this chapter is way over due, and yeah I know you probably don't want to hear my excuses but once I'm back into my school routine and swimming is done I should update a little more often. I am writing three stories at the moment and I usually only write for the one that I have ideas for. Also, the part where Mollie screams because she doesn't recognize the smell is something I came up with from when my mom was telling me how I did that when I was little, so please, no reviews saying how that was unrealistic. Okay, one more thing. REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yeah, it's me again. This is more of a filler chapter because I made a promise to myself that I would update my other stories before I updated the same story. So, if you read all or any of my other stories. Never Leave Us is next on my update list. And with me having no school starting Wednesday until Monday, I should probably have a couple updates from now until Monday. So, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>He woke up with pressure on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the auburn curls that were lying on his chest. He sighed and shut his eyes again.<p>

"Boof?" Mollie asked quietly.

"Yeah Sweet Pea?"

"Where's my mommy?"

"She should be in the living room. Why?" Mollie turned her head.

"'Cause she's late." Booth turned his head and saw that the clock read 10:32.

"Hm. Wanna go check on her Sweet Pea?" Mollie nodded her head and started to pick herself off his chest, when Booth stood up and set Mollie on his hip as he stood up.

Booth walked out of the bedroom.

"Bones!" He walked down the hall and into the living room to see the couch made up. "Hey Bones you here?"

"Booth, where's my mommy?"

"I don't know Sweet Pea. Here, let me call her."

He walked over to her phone and dialed the Jeffersonian. Once he finally reached the lab, it went to Cam.

"Dr. Saroyan."

"Hey Cam, it's Booth. Is Bones there?"

"Dr. Brennan's been here all morning Booth. Why?" Booth looked to Mollie who was staring intently at him.

"Mollie was wondering where she was and she didn't leave a note or anything."

"Well, Dr. Brennan's been here all morning."

"'Kay. Thanks Cam."

"No problem Seeley." He hung up and looked to Mollie.

"How about we get dressed, go get some breakfast, and then go meet your mom at work?" Mollie nodded and squirmed in Booth's arms. He set her down and she ran towards her room.

Booth walked back towards the bedroom and grabbed a clean pair of pants from the drawer that Brennan had grabbed his pajamas from the night before. He walked out to the living room to see Mollie sitting on the couch in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, trying to brush all the knots out of her hair.

"Booth can you bwush my hair for me? Mommy does it fow me." He walked towards the couch and sat behind Mollie who gave him the hairbrush.

"Here you go." He began to brush her hair and Mollie turned around.

"Can you put bwaids in my hair Booth?" Her brown eyes shining as they met his.

"I can try Sweet Pea, and then you can tell me how I did after, 'kay?"

"M'kay." She turned back around and Booth finished brushing her hair. Once he finished, he attempted braiding one side and then the other. Once he was done, he lifted Mollie up and brought her to the bathroom.

"So. How'd I do Sweet Pea?"

"You did almost as good as mommy!" She told him she shook her head back and forth.

"Good. How about you and me go get some breakfast, and then go see your mom."

"Oh! Can we go to the diner? Mommy and me go there _all_ the time. I always get a chocolate chip pancake shaped like a teddy bear!" She said smiling at him as he walked towards the door.

"Oh really?" He said as he put her coat on her.

"Yep. And the lady that gives me and mommy our food? Her name is E-, Eli-, she tells me to call her Lizzy. And she's _super _nice."

"Oh yeah." He said as he opened the door and walked down to the lobby.

"Yeah. Oh! And there's this boy we meet sometimes. His name is Pawker."

"Parker?" Booth asked as they walked out onto the sidewalk. Mollie nodded.

"Uh huh. Mommy says that Pawker is one of her fwiends. I love Pawker. He's so nice to me. And he tells the." She took a deep breath. "The bestest jokes." Booth smiled.

"Oh really? So you like Parker?"

"Uh huh. Pawker's the best! Booth can I walk now?" Booth stopped and set Mollie down.

"There you go Sweet Pea." He grabbed her hand and they started walking.

"Mikey and me are bestest friends. Auntie Angela watches me sometimes when mommy needs to do some work and me and Mikey play together. Mikey goes to school now so I don't see him now. But Auntie Angela and I paint pwetty pictures and when she's busy me and Uncle Hodgie look at the pwetty butterflies in his office.

"Uncle Hodgie has a special cage just fow my butterfly. Her name is Lily. Uncle Hodgie helped me take cawe of her since she was this big." Mollie took her hand out of Booth's and held her index fingers close together to show Booth how small her butterfly used to be.

"I have a mouse too but I ain't allowed to tell mommy. Uncle Hodgie says that if I tell her mama won't be happy. Her name is Minnie. Like the mouse on the T.V." They reached the diner and Booth held the door open as Mollie kept on talking. Mollie walked up to the table that Booth and Brennan had always sat at and climbed into Booth's usual seat.

"Uncle Sweets sometimes watches me too. I get to sit on his comfy couch and sometimes I take a nap. I don't get to go to his office that much. Mommy doesn't usually go near Uncle Sweets office. But Uncle Sweets is so much fun. He plays lots of games with me." The waitress came over to take her order and Mollie smiled at her.

"Hi Lizzy!" Lizzy smiled at her.

"Well hi there Miss Mollie." Mollie smiled at Lizzy.

"This is Booth!" Mollie pointed to Booth and Lizzy's smile grew bigger.

"Hi Agent Booth." He nodded.

"Lizzy huh? You've changed a bit in these past couple years haven't you Elizabeth."

"Dr. Brennan has too Agent Booth, but for the better may I add." She said, looking to Mollie as she spoke.

"She looks like you." Elizabeth said. Booth nodded.

"I've noticed." Lizzy smiled and then looked down to Mollie.

"So Miss Mollie, would you like some pancakes and apple juice?"

"Yes please Lizzy." Lizzy smiled and looked to Booth.

"Usual? Eggs sunny side up and bacon?" Booth nodded, slightly bewildered.

"Yeah. Thanks Elizabeth." She nodded and went to the back.

"Susan!" She called as the door shut.

"Yeah Elizabeth?"

"Did you see who's here?"

"No I haven't been out front today. Why?" Elizabeth grabbed her arm.

"Look!" Susan looked out the window and when she spotted Booth and Mollie she gasped.

"Oh my!" Susan opened the door and pretended to be starting the coffee pot.

"She looks so much like him Elizabeth. I wonder where the brilliant doctor is."

"I don't know. Mollie will probably tell me when I bring her her food. Don't forget to remind Kevin to make that order of chocolate chip pancake in the shape of a teddy bear. She gets such a big smile when I bring her those."

"You got it Elizabeth." Elizabeth grabbed a cup of coffee and a kid's glass filled with apple juice. She walked over to their table.

"For Miss Mollie." Mollie gave her a smile. "And for you Agent Booth." Booth nodded.

"Thanks Elizabeth."

"Thanks Lizzy." Mollie told her. Elizabeth smiled.

"Your welcome." Elizabeth went to the back and grabbed the two plates and brought them out. She gave Booth his plate first and then turned to Mollie.

"And here is your pancake Miss Mollie." Mollie gasped, smiled, and turned towards Elizabeth.

"Thanks Lizzy." Elizabeth smiled at Mollie and then walked away.

"And then, Mikey and me hid in this little hole in Uncle Hodgie's room and no one could find us for a while. It was so much fun!" Mollie said as she ate part of her teddy bear's head.

"It sounds like fun Sweet Pea."

"Uh huh." They ate in silence for the rest of the meal. Once Mollie was done, she sat back in her chair and looked up to Booth.

"Can we go see mommy now?" Elizabeth came over and grabbed the empty plate.

"Can I have the check Elizabeth?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Consider it a welcome home gift from all of us Agent Booth. You've been missed around here." Her eyes glanced down to Mollie and then back up.

"Thanks Elizabeth." She nodded.

"No problem Agent Booth." She squatted down in front of Mollie.

"I'll see you later Miss Mollie, right?" Mollie hugged her.

"Bye Lizzy."

"Bye Mollie." Booth and Mollie walked out of the diner and started towards the Jeffersonian.

"Booth."

"Yeah Sweet Pea."

"I'ves got a question."

"And what's that?"

"Are you gonna stay longer than mommy's other fwiend. Her other fwiends name was was Hac-. Hack-. Oh somethin' like that but then mommy took me to Uncle Sweets office because she started yellin' at him." Booth fought back the urge to laugh.

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh. And I weally like you Booth, so can you stay? I think mama would like it if you stayed too."

"Why do you think that Sweet Pea?" He asked as they walked through the doors to the Jeffersonian.

"'Cause last night when mama was puttin' me to bed she said that she had missed you lots and lots and that she was happy you were home."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. So can you stay?" Mollie looked up at him and Booth kneeled down in front of her.

"I'll stay as long as your mom wants me to stay. Deal?" He held out his hand and instead Mollie jumped into his arms.

"Good. That means you stayin' a long time."


	9. Adoption

**A/N: I'm going to be giving this story up for adoption. It's one of my best stories but I've lost my muse and I know people are looking for updates. PM or leave a review if you would like to adopt.**


End file.
